


Change of Scenery.

by DebnamAA



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, High School, Homophobia, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Slow Burn, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebnamAA/pseuds/DebnamAA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa Woods, the 16 year old high school student from Polis, Alaska, cares about 4 things in life. Snowboarding, school, her family and friends. After her last girlfriend broke her heart, she's sworn off relationships and love until she's older, promising to only focus on the important things. That all changes when Clarke Griffin, a smart and beautiful New Yorker, moves to town. Making Lexa rethink her earlier promise.</p><p>OR</p><p>Lexa is emotionally closed off and thinks love is weakness and Clarke is too stubborn to accept that. </p><p>Small town High School AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. So this is my first fic, I'm a bit out of my league. I'm super impatient so my writing can get a little rushed sometimes, I'm working on fixing that. I'll admit, Lexa is a bit OOC. She's not super quiet, I wanted her to be a bit more witty and outgoing at first. But I promise she will be more like herself as time goes on. Anyway, this chapter is only 1.1k. Next one will, hopefully, be longer. I haven't decided whether or not I want every chapter to be Lexa's POV or if I want to alternate between Lexa and Clarke. Let me know what you'd like to see.
> 
> Unfortunately I work the next few days so an update won't be possible. Next week is my last week of high school, though. So I'll be able to update somewhat frequently. :)

“Listen Lex, I really need you to take care of this for me. It’s only one delivery and everything is already bought and taken care of, all you have to do is deliver it.”

Lexa groans, setting her snowboard wax down and propping her board up against the wall. She grabs her phone and takes it off speaker, bringing it up to her ear. “Lincoln, it’s the first snowfall of the year. You know Raven and I have a tradition, I’m not gonna bail on her over a delivery. Besides, I thought those people weren’t showing up until tomorrow?”

“That’s what they said, but we know how often people show up early. Plus it’s Mom’s rules not mine. She insists we get it set up early.”

“Lincoln, I’ve went boarding with Raven every first snowfall for the last 13 years, if I’m late she will literally kill me. This is Raven we’re talking about, she won’t kill me quickly. She’ll probably build some type of torture device to slowly pull my limbs off of my body. Or some shit like that.”

“Yea, and if all this shit doesn’t get delivered Mom will surely come up with a worse way to kill you.” Lincoln laughs.

“Me? Why would she kill me? You’re the one who’s responsible for this week’s deliveries.”

“Yea, well. About that… Usually you don’t have issues when I ask you to take over for me. So, I kinda already switched our names around on the schedule..”

“Lincoln are you kidding me?! For fucks sake how many times do I have to tell you not to do that! Jesus Christ,” Lexa mumbles, she knows she doesn’t have a choice now that the schedule was changed “Fine. But if I’m late and Raven kills me, that’s on you.” she says, hanging up the phone before he could reply. 

Lexa stands and stretches, a moan escapes her lips as she feels the cracks and pops rolling down her spine. She throws her gear in her backpack, figuring she’ll head straight to Raven’s after the delivery. She grabs her bag and her board before heading down the stairs and out the garage, remembering to check all the locks on the way out. She throws her things in the trunk of her jeep and hops in the driver’s seat, starting her short drive down to ‘Woods’.

When Lexa and Lincoln were younger, their father Gustus and step-mother Indra decided to start a small market in town, naming it ‘Woods’, after their last name.. It’s not that they needed the money, both were well off before they decided to move to Polis, but they simply wanted something to do. Neither of them worked, and they wanted their children to learn responsibility from a young age. They employed Lexa and Lincoln when they turned 10 years old. 

Lexa pulled up to the market and parked, quickly hopping out and jogging to the back door, wanting to get this over with as quick as possible. She unlocks the door and grabs the only delivery box on the shelf, grunting at the weight. She tosses it in the back and checks the address before heading down the road towards her destination. After 15 minutes she takes a left onto a long steep driveway, driving up to the front door of a large traditional cabin. 

After bringing the box inside, the person who ordered gave her the code to the padlock on the door, she quickly unpacked the groceries and was about to head out the door when she heard a noise upstairs. She froze and listened carefully, she was sure she heard footsteps upstairs. She knows she should probably leave, but her curiosity and a rush of adrenaline get the best of her. She shakes her head, knowing damn well she might regret this, and quietly creeps up the stairs. 

She approaches the door across from the stairs, the source of the noise just on the other side. She leans her ear against the door and hears someone humming along to music as well as irregular footsteps. 

'The axe murderer is dancing?' she thinks, 'Well, at least they have good taste in mus-'

Her thoughts are quickly interrupted when the door suddenly opens and Lexa falls forward, slamming directly into the short brunette, causing them to fall to the floor with a loud thud. The girl lets out a blood curtling scream, making Lexa stumble backwards quickly.

“Who the fuck are you?!” she screams.

“The grocery girl! Who are you?!”

“I live here dumbass! Jesus christ, how did you get in here, why didn’t you knock?!”

“I didn’t think anyone was home, I have the code to get in. Fuck, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I was about to leave but I heard a noise so I wanted to check to see if someone had broken in or something.” Lexa says quickly.

The brunette laughs at this, making Lexa raise her brows in confusion.

“Let me get this straight.. You heard a noise in a complete stranger’s house and decided to to investigate completely unarmed? Not your smartest decision, I’d say.” she says, standing up.

It’s only now that Lexa notices the girl is completely nude, probably fresh out of the shower. She sees a towel on the floor, thinking it probably came undone when they fell to the floor, and picks it up, handing it to her. She thanks her and Lexa nods in response, keeping her gaze on the floor while the girls wraps herself.

'Fuck, she’s hot.' Lexa thinks.

“I’m Octavia, by the way. Just moved here from New York with my best friend and her family. They haven’t arrived yet, which is why I’m here alone.”

“I’m Lexa. Lived here my whole life so if you ever have any questions about this place or anything, you could text me, I’d be more than happy to help out.”

“You know Lexa, if you wanted my number you could have just asked for it.” she says, “I appreciate it though.” she says, handing her phone over so Lexa can type in her number.

Lexa hands the phone back, just barely catching the time on the top of the screen, “Well, Octavia, it was nice meeting you. But I have to go, gotta meet up with my friend. I’ll talk to you soon?”

“Looking forward to it, cya Lexa.”

At this, Lexa spins on her heel and heads down the stairs and out the door to her jeep. She leans back in her seat and laughs at the previous exchange. She definitely wasn’t expecting that when she walked up those stairs. She shakes her head and starts her jeep, pulling out of the driveway just as a black SUV pulls in. She tries to get a glance at the people inside, but can’t make out any details. All she sees is glimpse of blonde hair. She shrugs, turning left and driving towards Raven’s shop.


	2. Fancy Seeing You Here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so! This is more of just a filler chapter, I'm not too happy with it. There's no Clarke/Clexa just yet. Soon, though! I wanted to build other relationships before bringing in Clarke, which is basically what this chapter is about. Almost done with school, so I'll be updating much more frequently now. Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Sorry for sooooo much dialogue. It kills me that this chapter is so unbalanced, but I love the interactions so much. Hopefully I wrote it well enough so you don't get confused as to which character is saying what.

Lexa arrived at ‘Reyes Repairs and Rentals’ and hopped out of her jeep, grabbing her pack and board and rushing through front door.

“You’re late.” Raven says, not bothering to look up from the board she was working on.

“Give me a damn break, Rae. I’m only 6 minutes late.” She huffed, “I had a delivery, Linc switched our names on the schedule and didn’t tell me.”

“That asshole could have jeopardized our tradition, did you tell him that?”

“Many times.”

“Asshole.” Raven mutters before her lips curve into an evil grin. “I know how to get him back.”

Lexa smirks, she was expecting this. Raven has always been eager when it comes to getting back at Lincoln when he did something unfair to Lexa, it has been this way since they were kids. When Lincoln was in fifth grade, Lexa in third, Lincoln had tripped Lexa on the playground trying to impress his friends. Raven was furious, and she punched Lincoln directly in the face. She was suspended for three days, but she didn't care. All she cared about was the fact that her best friend was crying because her brother hurt her feelings. Over the years, Lexa returned the favor many times, whenever Raven was bullied by the other kids. 

“What did you have in mind?”

“You still have our paint ball guns in your trunk?”

“Of course…?”

“And Lincoln is gonna be on the slopes a little bit later with Luna, right?”

“He always is, they have their tradition too.”

“Okay, well, let’s say we put those guns to use and give Lincoln a little surprise.” she laughs.

“Sounds good to me, been a while since we put those things to use anyways.”

“Agreed. We’ll sort out the details and shit later on though. Who the hell wanted a delivery this fucking early anyways?”

“You know that old white cabin up on the hill opposite of mine?”

“The abandoned one?”

“Yea. Not so abandoned now, though. I guess a family just moved in, I met one of them.”

“Only one?”

“Yea, I’m not sure where the rest of them were. I was leaving when I heard someone upstairs so I went up to check it out. Ended up running into her after she got out of the shower. I fell on top of her completely naked. Fucking embarrassing.”

“Was she hot?”

Lexa laughs, nodding her head. “I know where you’re going with this, though, and I’m not interested in her. So don’t bother trying to set us up or some dumb shit.”

“Whatever, let’s get going. I wanna get up there before all the parents bring their annoying ass kids. Why haven’t we invested in a separate set of slopes for the fucking newbies, always in the damn way, can’t board for shit no matter how much money they spend on lessons.”

“Give them a break, Reyes. Not everyone got to start learning at 3 years old. Besides, they stick to the intermediate and bunny slopes. We get a good 20 minutes in before we run into the less experienced.” Lexa says.

“And that, my friend, is why you’re an instructor and I’m not. So patient and kind, it’s disgusting.”

“Whatever you idiot, let’s get outta here.”

“Alright, take my shit out to the car. I gotta lock up before we go.”

.:.

An hour later, Raven and Lexa were at the top of the Double Black Diamond slope, getting ready to start their first run of the day.

“Try to keep up, Woody.” Raven says, quickly jumping up and heading down the trail.

Lexa shakes her head and laughs. Raven was always in such a hurry to get to the bottom of the mountain. Usually Lexa is too, but on her first run of the day she likes to take things slow and just enjoy the scenery and cold air on her forehead. The way the powder feels underneath her board and she glides over it. It’s when she’s at her calmest, whenever she’s sliding down the mountain, she forgets all her problems. Everything else in the world feels so small.

She’s in control of everything, how sharp her turns are, how high her jumps are, how fast her board glides. She doesn’t have to think about it too much, though. It comes naturally to her. It’s as if her body just knows what to do and when to do it. She feels like she’s one with the earth, with nature. Nothing can go wrong when she’s got her feet strapped to a board and she’s headed down a mountain of snow. Even when she occasionally wipes out, she’s quick to recover. 

She rarely ever injures herself because she knows her limits. She knows what jumps she can and can’t take, which tricks she hasn’t perfected enough to attempt on the slopes. She calculates all the risks before deciding to do anything potentially threatening. This helps prevents mistakes and injuries. That and the fact that she always spends the ride on the ski lift clearing her head. ‘Never board with a clouded mind. Rid yourself of negative emotions. Riding while emotional is the most dangerous thing you can do, you’re incapable of making calculated decisions.’ It’s the number one rule that her parents taught her and Lincoln while they were learning to board. 

That, and to keep their bearings tight.

Lexa laughs at this thought, knowing she started breaking that rule very early on. 

Not long after that she’s headed into the more intermediate area, which is where she knows she needs to pay more attention to her surroundings. This is where some of the less experienced boarders are, and the last thing she wants to do is slam into one of them. She sees parents and instructors teaching younger kids the basics, and the sight makes her smile. Lexa’s favorite memories with her parents have always taken place when they were snowboarding with each other, and she’s always happy when she sees other kids bonding with their parents in the same way. 

When she reaches the end of the slope, she unstraps one of her feet and shuffles over the the line for the ski lift. She doesn’t bother trying to look for Raven, knowing she’s already back at the top of the mountain by now, waiting for her. The line starts to move and she ends up being seated next to a shorter girl, wearing all black besides the occasional dark green accents and green board. The girl props her goggles up on her forehead and Lexa recognizes her immediately.

“Octavia?”

Octavia’s eyes widen in surprise as her lips curve into a huge smile. “Well, well, well. Fancy seeing you here.” She laughs, “Couldn’t wait to see me again, eh?”

Lexa chuckles and shakes her head, “As far as I’m concerned, you’re stalking me. You know, when you told me you’d see me later, I didn’t think you meant two hours later.”

“You’re hot, I couldn’t help myself.”

Lexa smirks slightly at the comment, but decides to change the subject. “So, how long have you been boarding?”

“Around 6 years, I’d say.”

“Nice. You out here alone? Where’s your friend?”

“She’s not really one for snowboarding, or any physical activity, really. She prefers to take things slow in life, likes the more chill things. What about you?”

“Yea, I’m here with a friend too. She’s the opposite, though. A fucking speed demon, if I’m honest. She’d kick anyone’s ass in a race. Total adrenaline junkie.”

“I could beat her.”

Lexa quirks her brow at this, “Pretty confident, huh?”

“Rightfully so.” Octavia nods.

“Well, my friend is waiting for me at the very top. If that’s where you’re headed, then I’ll introduce you. She’s a sarcastic bitch and always has something annoying to say, so just be ready for that.”

“Yea, I’m headed to the top. I can deal with sarcasm, I’m not worried about it.”

Lexa nods and pulls her goggles and mask back over her face as they wait to reach the top. As they dismount, Lexa manages to find Raven sitting off to the side, fiddling with something in her bag. She motions for Octavia to follow her and she glides over towards her friend.

“Took you fucking long enough. C’mon, we have to get halfway down the mountain if we’re gonna get Lincoln back.”

“Wait up, Raven. This is my friend.” she says, “She’s the girl I ran into this morning during the delivery. Octavia, this is Raven.”

Raven stands quickly, “You mean shower girl?”

Octavia laughs as she removes her goggles, holding her other hand out for Raven to shake. “I usually go by Octavia, but ‘Shower Girl’ has a nice ring to it.”

Lexa watches the interaction and easily notices the change of expression on Raven’s face when she see’s Octavia without her goggles on. Her eyes had widened and mouth fell slightly open, eyes stuck. Lexa recognizes this body language and makes a note to tease her friend about it later.

“You just gonna stand there or are you gonna shake my hand?”

Raven nods her head quickly, realizing she had been staring at the girl. “I- uh, yea. I’m uh, Raven. My name is Raven.” she says, grabbing the girl’s hand and shaking.

“Yea, I know. Lexa just told me your name 5 seconds ago.” she laughs.

“Oh- uh, right. Yea, of course. Well anyways, Lexa, we need to get going.”

“Alright. Octavia, you know that big ass Birch Tree about 10 minutes down from here?”

“Yea, I saw it on my first run. Why?”

“We’re gonna get back at my asshole of a brother, you want in?”

“Sure, why not. Raven, you wanna race there?”

Raven almost scoffs, “Sure. I love winning in the morning. I’ll give you a thirty second head start.”

Without a word, Octavia heads off down the mountain.

“Look at you, Reyes. Already pining over the new girl.”

“Shut the fuck up, you could have warned me. You said she was hot, you didn’t say she was a fucking goddess.”

“Well, that goddess is gonna kick your ass in this race if you don’t get moving.” she says, as she nudges Raven.

“Oh please, we both know I could give her a 5 minute start and still win. Have some faith!” she laughs, before also turning and heading towards their destination.

Lexa sighs, “It’s gonna be a long winter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter/Tumblr: @DebnamAA

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @DebnamAA, if you wanna contact me through there.


End file.
